Car Session
by Lover of Fantasy
Summary: Based off the car scene in episode 1x2. One-shot


**Aria POV**

It was weird being back in Rosewood. Aria thought. She still couldn't believe it. Even though she was only gone a year. She looked around some more, before heading into the cafe. It wasn't crowded for what she could see. Just a few couple of people. Either eating, typing away at their computers, reading their favorite book, or socializing with friends.

She went to the counter to order herself a cup of coffee. She looked up to see their menu. Everything sounded so good. She wanted to get a blueberry muffin also. All the muffins smelt so delicious. Actually she wanted two muffins. She didn't see the word banana nut until she looked up for a second time. She knew she wasn't going to eat the both of them, but she wanted to have one for like having a muffin and washing it down with a cup of coffee. She went to the cash register to place her order.

"What can I get for you?" the cashier said. She looked to be about Aria's age. She had long blonde hair. It was up into a ponytail. She had sky blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'll have a medium coffee. With sugar, cream, and a touch of syrup. A blueberry and banana nut muffin" Aria said with a smile.

"Will that be all?" she asked. And she rang it up.

"Yeah," Aria said.

"Okay. That would be $5.50" she said.

Aria handed her the cashier went to get her looked around for a table. She spotted one to the very back

She thought of Ezra. God she loved the way he smiled. The way he smelt, and the way he kissed her. She just got breathless when he would kiss her. The way his tongue felt against hers. His lip felt wonderful on hers. They felt so great with hers. It was like they were made for kissing her and only her.

"Here, you go" the cashier said. And she handed her the tray.

"Thanks," Aria said. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and took the tray. She blushed. She knew she had a stupid daze look.

She walked to her table and sit down. She took a sip of her coffee and sighed. She needed this. Maybe this would help her clear her thoughts of Ezra, her Ezra. Aria shook her head again. She didn't know where that had came from. He was far from being hers.

She ran her fingers through her long dark brunette hair. She thought of Ezra's hair. It was the same exact color as hers, but darker that it was almost black. She remembered the texture of it and how it had felt in her hands. How it had felt against her neck. She shivered. She wondered how it would feel between her thighs and on her breasts. She felt chills up and down her spine. She shook her head once more.

Aria couldn't stop thinking about him no matter how much she tried. And she didn't want to stop thinking about him. She knew he couldn't stop thinking about her either. She could see it in his eyes during class. The want and the longing. The way he followed her movements, the way he would just stare so intently at her, so much that anybody could noticed. His intake of breath whenever she would stand close to him. She had caught him a couple of times fighting himself on whether or not to reach out and grab her. Secretly she wish he had. What she would give to have her body pressed against his again. With her legs wrapped around his waist.

Aria ran her fingers through her hair roughly now. It did no good to dwell. He had already made it perfectly clear that he couldn't. That's why she wanted to transfer out of class. It was just so hard for her to just sit in his room everyday and called him Mr. Fitz. She couldn't pretend like she didn't know him, when in fact she did. She remembered the hurt look in his eyes. The way he pleaded for her to stay. He had said he would be able to keep his feelings in check, but she told him that she can't. And that even if she could she didn't want to.

she had felt relief when her request had be declined. She could see that Ezra felt the same way. The way he had looked up at her and the way she had stared back at him and smiled, but then caught herself. He was showing so much restraint. Honestly she didn't know how he could do it. Maybe him being older than her had something to do with it.

Aria bit into her blueberry muffin and moaned. It tasted so good, but not as good as Ezra had tasted. She took another sip of her coffee and looked out the window. It was pouring down raining. She didn't even think to bring an umbrella. She didn't even think to bring her moms car. She had decided she wanted to walk to get some excise, which was never a bad thing. Even if she didn't need to lose any weight.

She guess she could sit here and wait for the raining to slow down a bit. Maybe she would even run into Ezra. But that was wishful thinking. What would be the chance of them running into each other.

Aria took another bite of her muffin. It was truly delicious. She wanted Ezra. She wanted to feel his body covering of hers. She wanted to feel his lips all over her body. Her breasts, her stomach, her thighs, and her secret treasure. She ached with need. Only need he could fill. She shook her head.

She was getting ridiculous. She ran her hands through her hair in frustration. She took another sip of her coffee. Maybe that would finally clear her mind of thoughts of her Ezra. There she go again saying her Ezra.

Aria took another bite of her muffin to finish it. She looked outside to see if the rain had stop, but there was no such luck. She grabbed her coffee and took another sip. She looked around the cafe. More people had came in. Her cellphone rang, so she took it out of her shoulder bag, and answered it. It was her mom Ella.

"Hello," Aria said.

"Where you are?" Ella asked.

"I'm at the cafe. Why? Aria asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to check in to see were you where" Ella said with concern.

"I'm just hanging out here….enjoying my cup of coffee and blueberry muffin" Aria said cheerfully.

"Sounds good," Ella said.

"Do you want me to bring you something back?" Aria asked.

"Would you. Just get me two chocolate chip muffins" Ella said.

"Sure. You want anything else?" Aria asked.

No, that's all" Ella said.

"Okay, then" Aria said.

" Yeah, before I forget. I'm calling in some Chinese food. You want anything?" Ella asked.

Aria's mouth watered at the thought Chinese food. It was her favorite.

"Of course. Just get me a small beef fried rice, and two egg rolls" Aria said.

"No, problem" Ella said. And she hang up.

Aria put the phone back into her shoulder bag. She looked outside. The rain had slowed down. She put her banana nut muffin into her bag. She made sure not to squash it. She grabbed her coffee and the tray. She placed it onto the top of the garbage then threw her trash away.

Aria went to make her moms order. She checked the menu just to make sure they had it. The line was longer now. She was about the eighth person in line. Aria could never understand why they didn't have two cash registers and two cashiers. It wasn't like she was in a hurry, but it annoyed her a little.

She thought about getting Ezra a muffin too, and take it to his apartment. She wanted any excuse to see him. She shook her head at the crazy notion. She didn't want to take the risk of him having a bad reaction to her visit.

She thought of his insanely gorgeous eyes. How they could see right deep inside of her. Just thinking about it made her knees trimble. His eyes expressed so much. They were never difficult for her to read. She always knew their meaning.

She had caught him, before roaming her body with his eyes. She remembered all to well, how hot she had gotten. His intensity had nearly set her on flames. She couldn't breathe, and her mouth felt dry. And then just like that he had caught himself.

Aria shook her head. The long line was coming to an end. She was the third person now. She had to stop this. It was driving her crazy. She finally made it to the counter.

"What can I get for you?" asked the same cashier.

"Yeah, let me get two chocolate chip muffins to go please" Aria said.

"Is that going to be all?" the cashier asked.

"Yes," Aria said.

"Then it's going to be $ 3.00 even" she said.

"Okay," Aria said. And she handed her the money.

The girl took the money, then went to get her muffins. She put them in a small takeout box and gave it to her.

"Have a nice day" the girl said.

"You too," Aria said. She looked to see if the rain was still slacking off , but to her horror it was raining harder again. Well, she had no choice. She had to walk home in this. It was her own fault for not bothering to bring an umbrella or her moms car. She ran her fingers through her hair, bunched up her shoulders, and headed out the door. When the cold rain hit her, it felt like ice and she shivered. In the matter of seconds her hair was matted to her head and her clothes was stuck to her body.

Aria was about to turn back around and head back to the cafe, but a car drove slowing beside her. She looked inside of it. And her heart jumped at the sight of Ezra. He was staring, so intently at her, and she could do nothing, but stop and stare right back at him. She read the longing in his eyes, and she knew he read the same in her as well. She was oblivious of the hard and freezing rain pounding down on her. The only person that mattered was her Ezra. She said it again, but she didn't care. It was true. He was truly hers, and only hers .

She was pulled out of her trance, when he drove off slowly. She couldn't take her eyes off of his car. And felt a happy jolt in her body when he stopped and opened the door for her. She could hardly contain her excitement. She looked back for a minute then ran to the car. She got in and shut the door. Ezra didn't say anything, but reached over to turn the heat up. She didn't say anything either.

All she could do was stare at him. She took him in slowly to savor it. God he was hot. She licked her lips. He looked just like she remembered. He was wearing a light jacket and some blue jeans. His jaw was clenched. It was like he was trying hard to restraint himself from touching her.

His hair that was the same color as hers, but way darker. Looked soft and thick. She wanted to run her hands through it. Nothing was stopping her from doing it. So she leaned over and reached up to ran her hand through his hair. He stiffened then finally relaxed. She got bolder, so she let her hand drop to his neck and started to massage it slowly. He groaned.

That was all Aria needed to hear. She leaned her body over and started planting soft butterfly kisses on his neck. He smelt so good. She could hear him struggling to breathe. She took his earlobe into her mouth. She sucked and licked it. She moaned. He tasted so good. He responded by taking one hand off the staring wheel to run it through her long hair. Aria sighed. She let his earlobe drop from her mouth and she went back to putting more kisses on he's neck. She reached up to find his lips. They started kissing feverishly. He opened them to allow her in. She moaned into his mouth. Her tongue played with his. His hand griped her hair.

He broke the kiss off, by pulling back. And Aria set back in her seat. A little put off, until she realized he was pulling over. She could feel the tingling between her legs, and her nipples became erect. She wanted him inside of her and she wanted him now. She looked over at him to see him staring at her. His eyes showed an inner battle inside himself and she smiled softly at him. She didn't know why he continued to fight it. He leaned his head back against the headrest and shut his eyes. She decided to make the move. The move that would mean no turning back.

Aria reached over to let her hand drop into his lap and she started to caress him. His eyes flew open to stare instantly at her. She smiled up at him. He was about to say something, but she captured the words with her mouth. She kissed him hard. His hands went up to cup her face to deepen the kiss. He pulled her closer to him. She nibbled on his bottom lip. He dropped his hands and bent his head to trail kisses down her neck. Aria moaned against his lips.

He let his hand reach up to squeeze one of her breast. Aria responded by pressing herself more closely to him, but it still wasn't close enough. He started to massage her breast through her shirt. Aria's breathing became hasher. He let the same hand sneak under her shirt to lift up her bra and caress her breasts and play with her nipples. He bent his head to take the nipple into his mouth. He sucked the nipple then flicked it with his tongue. Aria moaned louder. Then he took the other nipple into his mouth. Sucked it then flicked with his tongue. She couldn't breathe. It was like her whole body was on fire. She reached a hand up to run her fingers through his hair and griped it.

He lifted his head and captured her lips with his. Without breaking the kiss off, he reached down to press the button that moved the seat farther back. Aria straddled his lap. She moved her hair to the left side of her face. Ezra arms wrapped around her waist to bring her close. She felt his hardness pressing against her and she wiggled. He groaned.

Aria broke off the kiss to heist herself up. She leaned against him to reach under her skirt to remove her panties. Letting it fall onto the car floor. Ezra reached down to unzip his jeans for better access. She straddled his lap once more and wrapped her arms around his neck to bring their bodies even closer.

She began to move slowly up and down. He crushed his lips against hers to silence the small cries that escaped her mouth. He prodded her mouth open to thrust his tongue in and out. Then he began to move with her. She sped up her movements and he matched hers everytime . It was like their bodies were in sync. He was made for her and she was made for him. He trailed light kisses down her neck and reached up to run a hand through her hair. She moaned into his mouth, while he groaned into hers. She threw her head back as their movements began to quicken even more.

Never had she felt anything, so good. She could feel the sensation taking over her with each move. It was like the earth was shattering in millions of pieces. She saw stars and heard roaring in her ears and she screamed. She bit down on his shoulder to silence the other screams that followed.

The moment passed. She lifted her head to see Ezra staring into her face. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He captured her lips with his and kissed her deeply, before pulling back. She laid her head on his shoulder and he kissed her head.

**I hope you guys enjoyd this :) So let me know what you think by reviewing me. And I plan on doing more one-shots with them.**


End file.
